Fossil Fighters: Ultimate Champions
by ilovedogs12
Summary: Capt. Bullwort, the leader of the BB Bandits, has escaped from jail. What's worse, Hunter, the boy who beat him before, has been kidnapped. It's up to the Patrol Team and people who were involved in beating him the first time to stop him and rescue Hunter. Rated for safety. SEQUEL TO MY REPLAY!
1. Vivosaur Island

**Me: Here is the next part of my thingy! :D Rupert, disclaimer!**

**Rupert: 0_0 ilovedogs doesn't own any of the characters, just the plot.**

**Me: On with the story! Oh, I completely forgot to mention this. This story will constantly be changing POVs.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Vivosaur Island**

**Dina's POV**

The rest of the Patrol Team and I were on a helicopter heading towards Vivosaur Island. As a quick recap, Capt. Bullwort, the man who woke the legendary vivosaur, Frigi, escaped from jail. What's worse is that Hunter, the boy who beat him before, got kidnapped by him. So they rest of the Caliosteo Patrol Team, or just the Patrol Team, are going to Vivosaur Island to team up with everyone who helped beat him before, and the BB Brigade, to stop him.

Incase you didn't know, my name is Dina. I was the one who stopped Zongazonga, an ancient sorceror who could force his head into the body of someone else, taking over their body. A while ago, Joe Wildwest, the owner of the Caliosteo Fossil Park, got his body taken over by Zongazonga. And, blah blah blah, a bunch of stuff happened and we got his body back.

Anyway, I have golden blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail with some of my hair hanging out the side and my bangs hanging down, and light brown eyes. I'm wearing a blue shirt that stops by my elbows, and a light blue zip-up shirt over it. I have light blue pants that puff out at the end, and have darker blue stripes on the sides. I also have blue and white boots, and black fingerless gloves with a white cugg with a light blue stripe in the middle of the cuff. My current Vivosaur team is Tro, my Lugmos and starter Vivo, Cera, my Heracles, Anubis, my Krypto, Typhoon, my Nycto Ace, and Bert, my Berto.

Then there's Dino, or as I call him, the psychotic Dina and Hunter fanboy. He has spick blue hair thats held up by red goggles, and brown eyes. He has a outfit similar to mine, only in different colors. His shirt is black and red stripped instead of blue, his jacket is light brown, his pants are light and dark brown, his boots are red and white, and the cuff on his gloves has a orange stripe. His Vivosaur team is Aero, his Teffla and starter, Morph, his Dimorph Ace, Kai, his Kaishin, Mapu, his Mapo, and Tyrant, his T-Rex.

Next is Rupert, and, techincally, my boyfriend. Anyway, he has shoulder-length silver hair and gold eyes. He wears a long red jacket that has two tail things sticking out at the end with blue at the collar and wrists. He also has white pants that puff out at his knees with red on both sides of his legs, brown boots, and black fingerless gloves. Hie current team is his Mapo King, and two Mapos.

Then there's Pauleen. She has pink hair with yellow at the end pulled into to VERY PUFFY pigtails, and green eyes. She's wearing a green leaf-like skirt, a short red tank top with white polka dots, yellow cloth-like stuff tied around her upper legs and lower arms, a gold bracelet on on each wrist, red fingerless gloves, a gold chocker, a necklace with beads and feathers on it, and sandals. She's Todd's girlfriend, and the grandaughter of the Digadig Cheiftain from Vivosaur Island, so she's pretty excited about going back. Her current team is her Omias, a U-Raptor, and a Berto.

Next is Todd, who's been my friend for years. He has messy, snady brown hair that's mostly covered by a tan archeologist hat, and blue eyes. He's wearing a yellow shirt with a black collar that's covered up by a light green short-sleeved jacket that has a large white stripe in the middle that has a dark green stripe in the middle of it. He also has greens pants that stop by his knees that has a darker green stripe on either side of his legs and a white cuff with a black stripe in the middle, a green belt, green boots with a dark green stripe in the middle, and a red pin with a yellow dinosaur footprint in the middle. His current team is his Barbaros, a Spinax, and a Goyle.

"Hey! I can see Vivosaur Island now!" Dino says after a while of sitting in silence. "Man, I can't wait to get there!"

"Yeah, but we're not excactly going for fun." Rupert says.

"Don't be such a downer, Rupert." Dino says. "Just because we're going to save Hunter and stop Capt. Bullwort, doesn't mean we can't have any fun."

"Dino's right." Todd says. "This is _Vivosaur Island _we're talking about! That place is amazing! I've always wanted to go there!"

"And I get to show you around where I live, digadig." Pauleen says.

"They're right, Rupert." I say. "Try to have some fun."

"...Okay." He says after a minute.

After a minute we arrive on Vivosaur Island. So, Todd and Dino looked like they may go insane, while Pauleen looked happy. And Rupert, being Rupert, looked serious, and Joe did too.

It looked a lot different from the Caliosteo Islands. There was a hotel on my right, a dome-shaped building in the middle, and a arena like-thing on the left.

Two women walk over to us. They were wearing the excact same outfit, except in different colors. One has red hair and is wearing a turquise long-sleeved shirt, a pink vest, and a pink skirt. The other has sandy brown hair, a yellow long-sleeved shirt, and a dark periwinkle vest and skirt.

"Hello. I'm Sue." The one with red hair says.

"And I'm Beth" the other one says. "You must be the Patrol Team. Everyone is waiting for you in the Fossil Center, which is the dome-shaped building in the back."

"Thank you." Rupert says. "Where are they in the Fossil Center?"

"They should be waiting for you in the lobby, and they'll most likely take you to a place in there that's a secret, so you'll see." Sue says.

"Well, I guess we should get going." I say.

Everyone nods and we head toward the Fossil Center and head in.

* * *

**-Rupert's POV-**

When we get in, we see quite a few people.

One is a girl about a year younger than me. She has pink hair pulled into two pig tails, and pink eyes. She's wearing a pink tank top with a collar that covers her neck and has a green stone on it, a short, pink skirt, a brown belt, long pink socks, green shoes, white gloves, and a light pink archeologist hat with a green stripe on it.

Then there was a boy who was about the same age as the girl. He has messy dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black archeologist hat with yellow sides and a red band, a black short-sleeved shirt with yellow sleeves, black pants with yellow pockets that puff out when they reach his red and dark blue shoes, a red belt, yellow gloves, and a red bandana around his neck.

Then there was a man with dark skin and turquiose eyes and turquiose hair that's in some type of mini afro. He's wearing a Hawaiian shirt, red shorts, a white lab coat, glasses, and red sneakers.

Next was a pretty old short and kinda fat guy with white hair, a white beard and mustache, and blue eyes. He's wearing a light blue suit with a purple shirt, pink tie, and tan shoes.

_Hey, look. It's some weird version of Prof. Weirdo. _My Mapo King says.

_It's Prof. Scatterly, and he kinda does. _I say.

Then there was two groups who, and I never thought I'd say this, could rival the BB Brigade trio in weirdness. One was a trio a lot like the BB Brigade trio, and a trio of aliens. The trio that was similar to the BB Brigade trio had a woman probably in her early or mid twenties, a man about the same age, but probably a year or two older, and a...dog. Then the other group had a man, a boy, and a girl, byt they were clearly aliens.

The woman from the first group (or the group similar to the BB Brigade) has long, light green or turquiose hair that the sides are pulled into a ponytail, and green eyes. She's wearing a purple shirt that stops a couple inches above her knees that has two white bands that don't go all the way around her arms on both arms, and two green Bs back to back in the middle. She also has purple and white stripped pants, dark pink gloves, and dark pink boots.

The man has yellow hair in a weird haircut, but its some weird shade or orange on the bottom part of his head, orange circles under his eyes, dark eyes that were probably black, and the longest nose I have ever seen, He's wearing a shirt like the woman's, only shorter. He also has a white belt with a yellow circle in the middle, purple pants, and blue boots and glove.

Finally, and personally the one I find the weirdest, the dog. It looked like it was some type of bulldog, and was standing on both legs. he has light grey fur, that's darker on his ears and snout, and pale redish-pink under his eyes, a red nose, and black eyes. He was wearing an outfit identical to the man's, only with a hat similar to one you would wear in the winter. The hat was purple, with a white band at the bottom and the fluffy thing at the top was white.

First out of the alien trio was the girl. She has pink hair, a pink tripe on either side of her face, and yellow eyes. She has pale blue skin on her face and body. She has slightly long pointed ears, and a tail. her skin is pink around her chest, and dark blue on her legs and arms.

Next is the boy. He has spikey blue hair, a purple strip on either side of his face, and yellow eyes. He has light blue skin around his face, purple on his neck, wrist, knees and waist, light green on his body, dark blue on his legs and arms, and he has the same ears and tail, only his ears are shorter.

Finally, there was the man. He has long white hair, pink lines on either side of his face, yellow eyes that are surrounded by black skin, two red horns coming from his head, and light blue wings with orange dots on them. And he's mostly covered by a dark blue robe.

Then there was the BB Brigade trio, who got sent here by Joe yesterday.

First there was Cole, who, to me, is the weirdest of the group. He has messy black hair with red hair dye through it with some of it in a spike, and blue eyes. He's wearing a white jacket with small black flames on the bottom and a skull (or the symbol of the BB Brigade) on the back, white pants that are black at the top and knees, a black shirt, black lace-up boots, black fingerless gloves, red glasses (even though he probably doesn't even need them), black face paint in the shape of a star over his left eye, and a black spiked dog collar around his neck.

Then there was Lester. He's short and fat, but has a pretty good amount of muscle on him. He has a giant neon lime green mohawk, and black eyes that have black eyeliner around them. He's wearing a black vest, a white shirt that's WAY too small for him with a skull on the front (another symbol of the BB Brigade), white pants, black boots, black arm bands, and a black spiked dog collar.

Last, there's Lola. She has long, orange hair that's pulled into a huge twist that's being held up by a white skull with a crown (another symbol for the BB Brigade), but with her bangs and some hair on the sides hanging out, and green eyes. She's wearing a black shirt with a white stripe going down the front and back of it, a short, white skirt, long, white socks with three black stripes at the top that go about halway up her thighs, black shoes, a black wrist band on her left wrist, something white that, even though we've known her for a while, we can't figure out what it is on her white arm, and a black chocker. And, as always, she's chewing bubble gum.

_Even with all these weird people here, the BB Brigade still stands out. _Mapo King says.

_Yes, they do. And the three of them look uncomfortable. _I say.

_Are you sure Lester is? 'Cause he's probably hungry... _One of my Mapos says.

"Well, looks like there are a lot of introductions needed to be done." I say.

"Yeah, well let's get started. I'm Dina, the awesome Fighter who beat ZZ!" Dina says, causing all of us to sweatdrop.

"My name's Rupert."

"I'm Todd."

"I'm Pauleen, digadig."

"The name's Dino!"

"I'm Joe Wildwest."

"NIce to meet you all. I'm Dr. Diggins." The man with dark skin says.

"Hiya! I'm Holt!' The boy with dark blonde hair says.

"I'm Rosie." The girl with pink hair said.

"I'm Mr. Richmond, the owner of this island." The old man says. Without warning, Dino randomly ran up to him.

"Wow! So, you're the guy who owns Vivosaur Island? You have no idea how awesome it is to meet you!" He said, before Dina walked over and dragged him away.

"Calm down, fanboy." She told him. "Anyway, let's get back to the intros."

"...Right. I'm Snivels." The man with the long nose says. He points to the dog before saying, "And this is Rex."

"I'm Vivian." The woman says.

"I'm Duna." The alien girl says.

"I'm Raptin." The alien boy says.

"And I'm King Dynal, but just call me Dynal." The alien man says.

"Everyone already knows this, but I'm Cole." Cole says. "And-"

"You guys don't need to introduce yourselves." Dina says.

"But-"

"So, first of all, what's with the matching outfits?" Dina asks Snivels, Rex and Vivian.

"We're all ex-BB Bandits." Vivian answers.

"Why'd you quit?" Todd asks.

"It's because your boss started to treat you like normal members after Frigi, right?" Dino says before any of the could answer, causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

"What?" Dino asks when he noticed how he was being looked at. "Am I the only one who knows this stuff?"

"Anyway, what about the alien people?" Dina asks.

"We're Dinaurians, not aliens. And I would be careful around us. We eat people." Raptin says, causing Duna to elbow him.

"Just ignore him." Duna says. "We don't eat people."

"Anyway, like Raptin said, we're Dinaurians." Dynal says. "We're descended from dinosaurs. Our planet, Dinauria, was destroyed by the alien monster Guhnash. So, as a result, we tried to make Earth our home, but it got stopped by Hunter, and I think you know the rest."

"So...Now what?" Dina asks after a minute of silence.

"I guess we should tell ou what we know happened." Dr. Diggins says. "You see, a few weeks ago, Capt. Bullwort escaped from jail. He also managed to kidnap Hunter, and took him to his new base, which we don't know where it is."

"Well, could it be at the old BB Bandit base?" Todd asks.

"Capt. Bullwort may not be the smartest person around, but he's not that dumb." Vivian says, lookin at him.

"And there's no way he could get to the BB Brigade base, in case anyone cares." Cole says.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"I don't like being ignored."

Lester and pretty much everyone else sweatdropped when he said that, and Lola facepalmed.

"Uh...yeaaaah..." Dina says. "So, all we know is he escaped from jail and kidnapped Hunter. Great."

"Well, we'll stop him." I say. "There's no way we'll let him win."

Everyone nods and Pauleen asks, "What now, digadig?"

"Can we get food?" Lester asks, causing everyone to look at him and sweatdropping and facepalming (In Cole and Lola's case).

* * *

**-Some random place-**

**-Hunter's POV-**

I'm currently at some place that I don't know where it is. Capt. Bullwort came into the room after a moment.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Just came to tell you something." He says as he bends down next to me. "You will not be able to win this time. We have two revivals going on, and now a third."

"What are they?" I ask.

"I won't tell you much, but I will give you hints." He says. "The first two are both giant threats that were defeated by some people. That's all I'll say. And the third one has the power to freeze everything. Well, I should go now. Have fun being held captive." He laughs and leaves.

After a minute, I think I figure out what he was talking about. And if I'm right, we're in a TON of trouble.

* * *

**Me: First chapter is done! So, first, I want to remind you about the Patrol Team's kid story, which I've decided to call Fossil Fighters: Next Generation. So, at the moment, I have about 7 kids for Dina and Rupert. So, could I please get some kids from other people. I mean, you could go from Todd and Pauleen to Duna and Raptin or even random pairings like Snivels and Vivian or Cole and Lola or something. But please, no more Dina and Rupert kids. The form is in the last chapter of my replay, so please send in OCs.**

**Cole: I hate being ignored...**

**Me: No one cares. So, review and I'll get the next chapter up when I can.**


	2. Everyone Battles: Part One

**Me: Time for the next chapter. :D**

**Raptin: ilovedogs12 only owns the plot, which she still doesn't have everything figured out yet.**

**Me: Just stop it! Stupid Dinaurian...**

**Raptin: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Me: You heard me. I'd stay back unless you wanna fight Zonga, my copy of ZZ's Zombiesaur form.**

**Raptin: I'll take my chances.**

**Me: Fine. *lets out Zonga* You still sure?**

**Raptin: Yeah, I'm still sure. But everyone probably wants to get to the chapter, so we'll do this later.**

**Zonga: *licks Raptin then wags his tail before starting to cuddle with Raptin***

**Raptin: 0_0**

**Me: *laughs* I should've warned you Zonga's very cuddly. Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everyone Battles: Part One**

**-Todd's POV-**

So after getting food (Lester's idea), we all decided to battle to test out each other's power. So, this is how the battles went:

Dina Vs. Duna

Me Vs. Holt

Dr. Diggins and Joe were going to battle, but they decided not too.

Pauleen Vs. Rosie (Or as Dina called it, the battle of the girls with pink hair)

Dino Vs. Raptin (No clue how we came up with this)

Rupert Vs. Dynal

And the three we were all pretty excited about...

Cole Vs. Rex (He got mad that he had to battle a dog. It was really funny)

Lester Vs. Snivels

And last but not least,

Lola Vs. Vivian

So, it started out with me battling Holt. Since the thing with ZZ, all of us have become Fighter Rank 20, and all of our Vivosaurs are rank 20.

"So, you ready to lose?" Holt asks me.

"Nope." I say. "'Cause you're gonna be the one that loses to ME."

"Don't count on it, Greenie." Holt says. "'Cause I'm the one'a the best around here! So prepare yourself!"

"Well, I'm one of the best too!" I say. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Yeah right!" He sends out two V-Raptors, one in the AZ and the other in the SZ, and a Tricera, which was also in the SZ.

"Nice, but take this! Go, Barbaros, Goyle and Spinax!" I say, sending them out, with Barbaros in the AZ and Goyle and Spinax in the SZ.

"Wha...? What's that thing? Not the Goyle or Spinax... But the other?"

"A Barbaros. It's the super evolved from a Stego."

He just gave me a confused look, along with pretty much everyone from Vivosaur Island.

"What? Have you guys never heard of super evolvers? Well, they're certain vivosaurs that have evolved from a Miraculous Fossil Rock, which is a special golden fossil. Also, all vivosaurs can evolve through Wonderous Fossil Rock, but those only change the color and stats of a Vivosaur."

"Awesome! Can any of mine super evolve?"

"Both. Your V-Raptors can turn into V-Rippers, and your Tricera can turn into a Heracles. In fact, Dina has a Heracles."

Holt looks at her excitedly. "You do?! Will you show me?"

"Not now." Dina says. "You'll see her in my battle with Duna."

"Fine. Anyway, Tricera, Running Smash on Goyle!" It does, but id doesn't do much.

"Not bad. Spinax, Spinax Fang on Tricera!" He does, taking out over half its FP.

"How'd you do so much?!"

"My Spinax's rank 20."

"Rank 20? I thought the limit was 12..."

"Nope. Anyway, let's finish Tricera off! Goyle, Body Axe on Tricera!" He does, defeating it.

"No way! I won't lose! V-Raptor, Lethal Poison on Goyle!" It does, taking out about three fourths of its health. "Heh, take that! Now, V-Raptor, Veloci Combo on Goyle!" It does, somehow managing to take out Goyle. "Ha! Now it's two against two!"

"You still won't win! Barbaros, Barbaros Blast on the V-Raptor in the SZ!" He does, taking it out. "Oh yeah! Godd job Barbaros!"

_Thanks. _Barbaros says happily.

"Now, I think it's time to finish this! Spinax, go into the AZ and use Cyclone on the AZ V-Raptor!" He does, getting a critical and beating it. Holt was just staring at me, completly shocked.

"H-how did you...? I mean, I'm one'a the best around here, and you beat me?!" Holt asks me, still shocked.

"Well, to be fair, I'm a rank 20 Fighter, all my vivosaurs are rank 20, and I have a super evolver." I say.

"... Fighter Rank 20? Is that a Master Fighter?" Holt asks.

"... Master Fighter? Uh... I guess." I say.

"Allow me to explain." Dr. Diggins says, standing up. "You see, the Fighter rules are different on the Caliosteo Islands then on Vivosaur island. For instance, here, we max out at Master Fighter, while they max out at Rank twenty. Also, their Vivosaurs go to rank twenty, unlike ours which stop at rank 12. Also, they have different Vivosaurs then we do."

"Like what?" Mr. Richmond asks.

"Here. I'll show you." Dina says. She takes out her Krypto's Dino Medal, and throws it. When everyone sees him, they all gasp.

"This is Anubis, my Krypto." Dina says, petting his head.

"Yes, like that." Dr. Diggins says. "That's a Krypto, one of the few new ones."

"Well, I can also show them one, digadig." Pauleen says, throwing her Berto's Dino Medal.

"Well, since everyone else is doing it, I guess I'll show you one of my Mapos." Rupert says before throwing his Mapo's Dino Medal.

"Any one else want to join in?" Dr. Diggins asks.

"Can we show super evolvers?" Dina asks.

"Of course."

"Sweet!" Dina says, taking out the rest of her Dino Medals and throwing them.

"This is Tro, my Lugmos, which is evolved from my Dimetro, which was my starter. you've already met Anubis. This is Cera, my Heracles, which is evolved from a Tricera (Holt: Whoa! That's awesome!), this is my Berto, Bert, and this is Typhoon, my Nycto Ace, which is evolved from a Nycto."

"Well, I should show you the rest of my team, digadig." Pauleen says, letting out the rest of her team. "This is my U-Raptor, and this is my Omias, which evolved from a Amargo, digadig."

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Rupert says, letting out his vivosaurs. "This is my other Mapo, and this is my Mapo King, which, if you can't tell, evolved from a Mapo."

"My turn!" Dino says, letting out his Vivosaurs. "This is Aero, my starter Vivosaur. It's evolved from a Aeros. Next is Morpher, my Dimorph Ace, which evolved from a Dimorph (Vivian looked at one of her Dino Medals at this point), next is Kai, my Kaishin, which is evolved from a Elasmo, then this is Tyrant, my T-Rex. Finally, this is Mapu, my Mapo."

"You've already seen mine." I say.

"Any one else?" Dr. Diggins says before looking at the BB Brigade trio.

"What? We're not showing ours yet." Cole says after he notices Dr. Diggins looking at him and the rest of the trio.

"They're, like, our secret weapons, man." Lola says.

"Besides, we don't want to show you 'til the battles anyway." Lester says.

"Really? I bet you guys just have puny vivosaurs, don't you?" Raptin asks.

"What? No! We have awesome Bo- I mean Vivosaurs!" Cole yells.

"Then go ahead and have your battle with the dog." Raptin says, smiling evily. "Let's see if your Vivosaurs are as good as you say. Of course, you'd probably lose anyway."

"Oh yeah?! Come on, Rex! Let's do this!" Cole says.

Rex barks and gets ready for the battle against Cole.

We all call our Vivosaurs back and go back to sitting down.

_Well, this should be interesting. _Barbaros says.

_Of course it will be. I can't wait to see their faces when they see his Boneysaurs. _I say.

I look at the field as Rex lets out his Vivosaurs.

* * *

**-Cole's POV-**

Rex has a Nodo, a Zino, and a Megath.

I let out my B-Plesio, B-Rex, and B-Lambeo.

Everyone looked shocked.

"So, are my Vivosaurs still puny?" I ask Raptin, who just growls.

"What are those things?!" Rosie asks, most likely scared because of my terrifiying and awesome Boneysaurs.

"They're Boneysaurs." I answer. "They're special Vivosaurs only members of the BB Brigade have."

"... Those things are creepy but awesome." Holt says.

"Yeah, well, let's get this started. B-Plesio, Boney Blur on Zino!" He does, taking out a fourth of its power.

After a minute, Rex has his Megath use Slow Combo on B-Plesio, taking out half his power and confusing him.

Since my B-Plesio was confused, it ended up using B-Plesio Venom on Zino.

"Well, I guess the poison will finish that one off. B-Rex, Boney Roar!" He does, taking out about a fourth of everyone's health. When I end my turn, the poison finishes of the Zino.

Rex has his Megath use Slow Combo on B-Plesio again, finishing him off.

"Don't think you've won yet! B-Lambeo, Boney Shove on Megath!" He does, taking out a little over half its health. "Now let's finish that thing off! B-Rex, get in the AZ and use Skeletal Assault on Megath!" He does finishing him off. "Ha! Now it's two against one! Good luck beating me now!"

"Hey! You cheated!" Snivels yelled.

"Cheated?"

"Yeah! You shouldn't have been able to use both of your Vivosaur's strongest moves on the same turn! There's no way your FP can get so high!"

"But we max out at nine hundred FP..."

"NINE HUNDRED?! What's next?! Before we know it, you guys will be able to use more than three Vivosaurs at once then have abilities or something!"

"Our Vivosaurs do have abilities." Dina says.

"WHA-?! GREAT! We're so behind that people will be able to turn into Vivosaurs!"

"Technically, Zongazonga could turn himself into a Zombiesaur..." Rupert says.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! That's it! Call me when it's time for my battle. I'm outta here."

After that, Snivels literally got up, and left.

"Okaay... Anyway, Rex, it's your turn." I say after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Rex nods and has his Nodo use Perplex Shot on B-Rex, taking out half his health.

"Nice move, but I've already won this! B-Rex, Skeletal Assault!" He does, taking out two thirds of its health. "All right, B-Lambeo, Boney Shove!" He does, finishing him off.

"What? You won?" Vivian asks. "But how? Rex should've won!"

"Well, I'm awesome, and his style sucks, so it makes since I would win." I say.

_You're not awesome. And you have the weirdest fashion sense or whatever, so that's not the reason you won. _My B-Plesio says.

_What?! My fashion is awesome! _I say.

_No, it's not. Mine is much better._

_Much better? You'r a skeletal Plesio, how is that better?_

_I don't wear weird clothes._

_You did not just say that._

_Oh I DID just say that._

_Take it back!_

_NEVER! I will never take it back. Besides, I'm still much more awesome then you are._

_No, you're not!_

_Yes, I am._

_No, you're not!_

_YES I AM!_

_NO YOU'RE NOT!_

_YES I AM!_

_Would you two just shut up already? _My B-Lambeo asks.

* * *

**-Rosie's POV-**

_I can't believe that guy won. Rex should've had that. _I think.

_But Rex isn't that good anyway. _My Nchus says.

_Well, yeah, but he still shouldn't have let someone like him win. _I answer.

_Why don't you seem to like them? _My Maia asks.

_Because we don't need their help. _I say. _We would have been fine without them helping us. I mean, does Dr. Diggins think we can't handle ourselves?! We beat him once, and I'm sure we can do it again. And this time, we have the Dinaurians on our side! We don't need some fanboy, a cowboy, a girl from the evil Digadig tribe, a boy who''s obsessed with green, some rich boy, a trio of weirdos, or a girl who thinks she's awesome! We could've handle them fine!_

_Rosie- _My Siamo starts before inturupt him.

_I mean, we have the BB Bandit trio, me, Dr. Diggins, Holt, the Dinaurians, me, ... The Dinaurians, and I bet we could get people like Nick Nack, Saurhead, Capt. Woolbeard, that samurai guy, the police, and all the Fighters to help us. Not to mention we have the DINAURIANS on our side._

_...You mentioned the Dinaurians three times... _Nychus mentions, showing me a picture of him sweatdropping.

_... Who care's if I did? They're our secret weapon! And if we get Hunter back... _I stop after mentioning Hunter.

_So that's it. _Siamo says.

_What's 'it'? _I ask.

_What's 'it' is that you want to be the one who rescues Hunter, not anyone else. You want to show him that you don't always need him to save you, so you want to save him when he needs help. Because of that, you don't want anyone to help you, or anyone, rescue him. That's why you don't like him. _Siamo explains, making me mad.

_THAT'S NOT IT! We're stronger, so that's why I think we don't need their help! How could you think that's it?! Just to prove it, I'll go ahead and win my battle now! _I yell.

"Hey, digadig girl! Let's have our battle, NOW!" I yell, making everyone look at me weirdly.

"Um... Why now?" Pauleen, or Digadig Girl, asks.

"I want to show that we're all stronger then we look, and we don't need your help!" I yell,. "Not to mention, this will be my payback for what your grandfather did to me! SO, unless you're chicken, let's battle!"

"Um... Okay, digadig." Digadig Girl says.

"Good, so you're not chicken.. But you won't win!" I say, letting out my Vivosaurs, while Digadig Girl sends out hers.

"Okay, Berto, Thick Jaws on Siamo, digadig!" It does, taking out a third of Siamo's health.

"Nice try, but it's not enough! Maia, Healing Song on Siamo!" She does, restoring Siamo's health back to three fourths. "Now, Siamo, Siamo Fang on Omias!" He does, getting a critical and taking out half its power.

"H-How did it diga-do so much?!" Digadig Girl asks, shocked by how much I did.

"You've underestimated us!" I answer. "Just go on with your next move so I can win this."

"... Uh, yeaah... Omias, Omias X on Maia, digadig!" It does, taking out a little over half of Maia's health. "U-Raptor, U-Venom on Nychus!" It does, taking out a fourth of his health.

"Don't think an attack like that will beat me! Nychus, Nychus Claw on U-Raptor!" He does, taking out a third of his health. "See! I told you! You can't win! Your attacks are barely doing a thing, while mine are doing tons of damage! Good luck beating me!"

"I... I haven't given up yet! I'll beat you digadig! Just wait!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, it the booth thingies**

"I can't believe how quickly Pauleen's losing!" Dina says, shocked at how quickly Rosie was winning.

"I know! I mean, she's a strong Fighter, she should be winning!" Dino says, also shocked.

"At this rate, she'll lose." Todd says sadly. "I mean, Rosie's going all out. It's like Rosie has something to prove, so she's going all out, and not giving Pauleen much of a chance to attack back. This is not looking good."

"We can't give up on Pauleen." Rupert says. "She should be able to turn the battle around. If not, we'll just win the next few and win."

"Rupert's right." Dina says. "We can't give up on her, not yet! She'll win! And if not, we'll just win for her!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the Patrol Team says.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the other booth things with everyone from Vivosaur Island**

"Uh... What's up with Rosie?" Holt asks, who was confused like everyone else on how this battle was going.

"I don't knw." Mr. Richmond says, shaking his head. "This isn't like her..."

"Well, she should at least give Pauleen a chance to hit back!" Holt says.

"Why? This should be interesting." Raptin says, smiling.

"Well, still..." Holt says.

"Let's just watch the battle." Dynal says.

"Fine..." Holt and Raptin say before looking back at the battle.

* * *

**Back at the battle that is still in Rosie's POV, a pie enters! ... JK. BACK TO THE BATTLE THAT IS STILL IN ROSIE'S POV!**

"Omias. Omias X on Maia, digadig!" It does, taking out almost all of Maia's health. "Now, U-Raptor, U-Venom on Nychus!" It does, taking out a fourth of his health.

"... Why'd you do that? Well, that was a mistake! Maia, Healing Chorus!" She does, restoring her health to three fourths, and Siamo and Nychus's to full. "Take that! See, that last move was a huge mistake!"

"... Berto, Blast Breath on Siamo!" It does, taking out half of Siamo's power. "Now, U-Raptor, Raptor Rage on Nychus, digadig!" It does, taking out three fourths of his health.

"Don't think you've won yet! Siamo, Siamo Fang on Omias!" He does, taking out a fourth of its health. "Okay, time to finish that thing off! Nychus, Nychus Venom on Omias!" He does, finishing it off.

"I told you! You can't win! You see, your main Vivosaur is out, your U-Raptor only has two thirds of its health left, and your Berto won't be so hard."

"I still have a chance, digadig! Berto, Blast Breath on Maia!" It does, getting a critical and leaving her with a eighth of her health left. "Now, U-Raptor, Raptor Claw on Maia!" It does, finishing it. "See, digadig? I'm not out yet."

"Yeah, but you still haven't won. Siamo, Sizzling Breath on U-Raptor!" He does, leaving it with a fourth of its health left. "Now, finish off U-Raptor with a Nychus Venom!" He does, finishing it.

"I'm not out yet, digadig! Berto, Blast Breath Siamo!" It does, taking out a little over half his health.

"That won't be enough! Siamo, Sizzling Breath!" He does, taking out a third of its health. "Nychus, Nychus Claw!" He does, leaving Berto with under half its health.

"I-I still haven't given up, digadig! Berto, Blast Breath on Nychus!" It does, getting a critical and somehow managing to deafet him.

"You still haven't won! Siamo, Sizzling Breath!" He does, getting a critical and defeating it.

"Told you!" I say. "You can't beat me!"

"I... I lost..." Digadig girl says, shocked by how I beat her. "But..."

"It's okay Pauleen." Todd says while he and the rest of the Patrol Team walk over to her.

"So, It's my turn!" Dino says. "Raptin, let's battle!"

"Sure. But you won't be able to beat me!" Raptin says, smiling evily.

_Well, this will be interesting. _I think. _I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see Raptin's Vivosaur form._

* * *

**-Raptin's POV-**

"So, you ready?" Dino asks.

"I'm always ready!" I answer, getting ready to turn into my Vivosaur form.

"Sweet! Then I won't hold back! Aero, Kai, Morpher, let's show this guy what we're made of!" Dino yells as he let's out his Vivosaurs.

"I hope you're ready to lose, human." I say as I let out my two V-Raptors.

You see, after we decided to live with the humans, or in my case, stay on the ship, Duna, Dynal and I started using regular Vivosaurs along with ourselves. I got to V-Raptors, and Duna got two Deltas. We picked those because they were close to our forms. And I won't tell you what Dynal got. That's a surprise.

"... That's it? Two V-Raptors?" Dino asks, clearly confused.

"Nope." I answer, smiling evily. **(Me: I just relized Raptin seems to smile evily a lot...)**

"Then what's your other Vivosaur?"

"Me."

"Um... Did you just say YOU'RE your third Vivosaur?"

"Yes." I say before turning into my Vivosaur form and heading to one of the SZs.

You should have seen the looks on Dino's and everyone else's faces after I changed. It was like they just saw a little cute flower or something just defeated twenty T-Rexes in a battle.

"Wh... Wha...?" Was all Dino could say after I changed.

I had both my V-Raptors use Veloci-Claw on his Teffla, and with the two combined they took out over half its health.

"How'd... How'd they do so much?!" Dino asks, confused.

"It's his support effects!" Rupert yells from the booth. "He boosts attack by 77 percent!"

"Great. Just great. Aero, Teffla Scale on Raptin!" It does, taking out only about a fourth of my health.

I have one of my V-Raptors use Veloci-Claw on Teffla, leaving it with a fourth of its health. I finish it off by using Spite Claw on it.

"Aero! You'll pay for that! Kai, Kaishin Crash on the V-Raptor in the AZ!" It does, taking out all but one tenth of its health. "Morpher, Dimorph Star on the other V-Raptor!" It does, taking out two thirds of its health.

I put my V-Raptor in the AZ and have it use Lethal Poison on Dimorph Ace, and it gets a critical and takes out three fourths of its health. I get in the AZ and use Spite Claw on the Dimorph Star, defeating it.

"Gr... Kai, Kaishin Thump on the V-Raptor!" It does, finishing it. "Take that!"

I use Reaper's Wrath, getting a critical and defeating it.

"Now I lost..." Dino says sadly.

I turn back into my real form before saying, "Yep. Now the wins are tied. But you won't win."

"Oh yeah?!" Dina yells. "WE will win! Trust us!"

"Then who's battle is next?" I ask.

"We'll finish the BB trio battles before Rupert and I crush Duna and Dynal!" Dina says.

We all agree and end up taking a short break. Out of all this, one thing is clear: We all don't really like each other, and we're not going to start liking or trusting each other any time soon.

* * *

**Me: Wow. Two chapters in and everyone's already fighting.**

**Zonga: *is still cuddling with Raptin***

**Raptin: GET THIS THING OFF ME!**

**Me: NEVER! *laughs like an evil person* Anyway, time for reviews! :D**

**Blossomlight907: Okay. :3**

**1T1S1T: Thanks. :D**

**Mewtwo Girl: It's okay. And thanks for the OC. :)**

**DunalN2: She'll come in eventually. And I didn't want it to be so obvious like a slap or punch or something. And here's the update. I had a little bit of writer's block, and now I get why everyone hates it. It SUCKS. :( Anyway... Hi. :3**

**Pokemonfan6000: Thanks. :D**

**Ninjataco183: Thanks. And you should PM me if you know who they are and I'll tell you if you're right.**

**Me: Anyway, R&R! Bye!**

**Raptin: GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!**


	3. Everyone Battles: Part Two

**Zonga: *is still snuggling with Raptin***

**Raptin: GET THIS THING OFF OF ME OR I'LL EAT YOU!**

**Me: Yeah right.**

**Raptin: This _thing_ has been doing this for about four WEEKS now! So get it OFF!**

**Me: You can't make me. Besides, I'm in control of him.**

**Raptin: So?**

**Me: Zonga, lick him.**

**Raptin: 0_0 No, please...!**

**Zonga: *licks him (Note: He is in full size, which, as you could see in the cut scene, is huge)***

**Raptin: I'm going to get grossed out, then die. *starts to freak out before faking his death***

**Me: Nice try, Raptin. But I still won't tell him to stop.**

**Raptin: DANG IT!**

**Me: Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Raptin: NO.**

**Me: Fine. Let me think of someone completely random... Nick Nack, disclaimer!**

**Nick Nack: Right away, madimoselle (I still need to learn how to spell that...) ilovedogs12. ilovedogs12 DOES own us. Isn't it great? :D**

**Me: -_- Fine, I'll get Joanie to do it, so leave.**

**Nick Nack: *gets a sad face and leaving***

**Joanie: *comes in* ilovedogs12 doesn't own us, no?**

**Me: Right. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everyone Battles Part Two**

**-Snivel's POV-**

After the break, we went back, and decided that my battle with the guy with the giant green mohawk that he could probably blind people with would go next. The battle order was;

Me Vs. Lester

Vivian Vs. Lola

Dina Vs. Duna

And finally,

Rupert Vs. Dynal

"Okay. So let the battle between Lester and Snivels begin!" Joe randomly yelled.

"Boss, no need to announce the battle." Lester said before sending out a B-Brachio, a B-Tricera, and a B-Lambeo. By then, we were all used to Boneysaurs, so I wasn't surprised.

I sent out my Carchar, my Cerato, and my Yango.

"Carchar, Massive Jaws on B-Lambeo!" He does, taking out over half its health.

"Don't think that's going to stop me! B-Tricera, Boney Rush on Yango!" It does, taking out a fourth of his health.

"Carchar, Massive Jaws on B-Lambeo again!" he does, defeating him. "Now, Cerato, Cerato Combo on B-Tricera!" He does, taking out two-thirds of his health.

"B-Tricera, Boney Rush on Yango!" it does, taking out a third of his health. "Now, B-Brachio, Boney Crush Yango!" it does, getting a critical and defeating him. "Take that, loser!"

"... Cerato, Headbutt on B-Tricera!" He does, defeating him and because of the rotation side-effect, the B-Brachio was moved to the AZ. "Now, Carchar, finish this battle with a Carchar Fury!" He does, getting a critical and defeating it.

"How could I lose to some long-nosed weirdo like him?" Lester asked, shocked by the loss.

"Because you got overconfident." I said. "Now, let's go ahead and get on with the next battle."

Vivian and Lola nod before going to the arena.

* * *

-V**ivian's POV-**

After Snivels ended up winning, everyone from the Caliosteo Islands was shocked. Because if we won one more time, we'd be tied, and if we win two more times, we'd win the whole thing (although you probably knew that so I just said that for no reason).

"So, you ready to start?" I asked.

"Yes." Lola said, looking at me.

"Alright, then let's get started!" I said before sending out my Angato, Dimorph, and Guera, while Lola sends out her B-Jara, B-Brachio, and B-Rex. I have higher speed, so I get to go first.

"Guera, Knockout Cry on B-Brachio!" He does, taking out about a sixth of its health and making it sleep. "Dimorph, Fiery Dive on B-Jara!" He does, taking out a eighth of its health.

"I'll pass."

"Huh? Why? You know what? It doesn't matter. Angato, Poison Combo on B-Brachio!" He does, taking out a fourth of its health. "Take that!"

"B-Jara, like, use Boney Beguile on Guera!" It does, taking out a fifth of his health and taking 120 from my FP and adding it to her's.

"What?! How could you even do that?!" I asked.

Instead of answering, she just smirked and had her B-Brachio use Boney Crush on Dimorph, defeating him.

"... I'll get you for that. Guera, Spite Blast on B-Jara!" He does, taking out three-fourths of its health and leaving him with 1 of his health. "Now, Angato, Poison Combo on B-Jara!" He does, finishing it. "There! Now you can't steal any more FP!"

"I know. But, you like, set me up for an easy win, man."

"... What?"

"B-Rex, like, Boney Roar!" It does, taking out a sixth of Angato's health, and defeating Guera. "Now, B-Brachio, like, Boney Crush on Angato!" It does, getting a critical and defeating him.

"I... I lost? Well, I was going easy on you! So don't count that as a serious win!"

"Whatever, man." Lola said before walking back to the seating area.

_Wow. We lost badly, didn't we? _Dimorph asked.

_Yeah, but I was going easy on her. _I said.

_No you weren't. _Guera said.

_Well, it's not like I want everyone to know that. _I say, causing my Vivosaurs to laugh.

"Well, since the last to battles are coming up, I have an idea." Dina said, causing all of us to look at her. "Why don't we have the final two battles in the Fossil Stadium? That way everyone can see the epicness of the last two battles."

"... That's actually a good idea, Dina." Rupert said.

"Then that settles it!" Dina said happily. "The last two matches will be held in the Fossil Stadium, as long as Duna and Dynal agree, that is."

"That's fine." Duna said, and Dynal just nodded.

"Great! It'll be fun! I mean, there'll be an audience and everything!"

"Right." Rupert said. "Dina, your match is next, so you and Duna should go get ready."

Dina and Duna nod before going to get ready.

* * *

**-Dina's POV-**

After Duna and I were done getting ready, we head to the stadium.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" One of the announcers yelled, causing the audience to go crazy. I was used to it from the Cup, but Duna looked nervous.

"Duna, you better not lose this just because you got intimidated by the audience. I want a real battle. You know, one that makes me go all out." I said, looking at Duna.

"... Alright." Duna said nervously, but she looked like a little less nervous.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're not used to an arena filled with people." I said.

"All right. And I won't go easy on you either!" Duna said, finally calming down. "I'll make it so the Dinaurians won't lose once!"

"Nice. But I'd like to see you try!" I said.

"Alright everyone! The battle between the winner of the Caliosteo Cup and the person who beat Zongazonga, and Duna, the Dinaurian, is about to begin! So far, each group has three wins and three loses." One of the announcers, well, announced.

"This is going to be awesome battle, don't you all think?" The other anouncer yelled, causing the audience to go crazy again.

"Are you ready, Dina?" She asked.

"I'm always ready, alien girl!" I shouted, letting out Tro, Anubis, and Typhoon.

Duna had herself, and two Deltas.

_Alright, a pure Water team, and all of them have low health. But Duna has great support effects and both her Deltas have the FP Plus ability, so don't get over confident, Dina. _Anubis said.

_Got it. Also, Duna's moves take up a lot of FP, so she'll probably mostly be reiling on her Deltas, which don't have much attack power._

"Okay, time to start this off! Anubis, Krypto Bite on one of the Deltas!" He does, taking out a fifth of its health.

Duna has the Delta Anubis attacked use Delta Combo on Anubis, taking out a fifth of his health. Then she had her other Delta use Snapping Bite on Anubis, taking out a sixth of his health.

"Anubis, Krypto Virus on Duna!" He does, and it hits. "All right! Good job, Anubis!"

_Thanks. _He said.

Duna has her Deltas do the same as last time (one using Snapping BIte and the other using Delta Combo, both on Anubis), leaving him with a sixth of his health. Duna then uses Elegant Bite on Anubis, defeating him.

"ANUBIS! Okay, Tro, Lugmos Blaster on the Delta Anubis attacked!" He does, finishing him.

Duna skips her turn.

"Typhoon, Nycto Star on the other Delta!" He does, taking out three-fourths of his health.

Duna uses Graceful Rage on Tro, taking out three-fourths of his health and confusing him. She then has her Delta use Delta Combo on Tro, leaving him with a sixth of his health.

Since Tro is confused, he ends up attacking Typhoon with a Lugmos Tail, taking out a fourth of his health. "Typhoon, Nycto Star on Delta!" He does, defeating it. "Good job, Typhoon. The battle's officially over."

_Heh, yep. _Typhoon said happily. _All we gotta do now is wait for the infection to finish her off._

_Yeah, not to mention we are the winners of the Cup. _I said.

_Why are there pink and glitterly butterflies dancing around me saying "We want to eat you"? _Tro asked.

_Because you're confused. _Cera said.

"Hold on, you said the battle was over, but you may be forgetting Duna hasn't been taken out yet!" Rosie yelled from the audience.

"Not for long." I said, smirking. "You see, that attack Anubis used a while ago is about to finish her off."

"But that attack didn't do anything!" Raptin yelled.

"Not yet, but it's about too." I said.

Duna tried to attack, but fell over and lost all her health before she got the chance, leaving me the winner.

"And Dina is the winner of this exciting battle!" The announcer yelled.

I look over at the Vivosaur people, who were all shocked.

"Let me explain. The attack Anubis used was called Krypto Virus, which instantly defeats the opponent it landed on in four turns." I explained. "So, after it hit, Duna was doomed."

"You coward!" Rosie yelled. "Instead of doing that, you should've just defeated her yourself!"

"It's okay, Rosie." Duna said while standing up in her normal form. "She didn't cheat or anything. Good job, Dina."

"Thanks, Duna. You were pretty good." I said, smiling. "I get how you're one of the strongest Dinaurians."

"Thanks. And I can see how you won the Caliosteo Cup and defeated Zongazonga."

I walk over to Duna and hold out my hand, which she takes.

"All right folks, it's time for the final battle!" The announcer yelled.

* * *

**-Rupert's POV-**

I have to admit, I was scared about my battle with Dynal, because it would decided if the Caliosteo Island people would win, or if the battle would end in a tie.

"Rupert, you better win this. I don't want this to end in a tie. So you better win." Dino said.

"... Dino, be nice." Dina said. She was standing in the corner of the room with her arms crossed. "Rupert, don't let your guard down. The Dinaurians are tough. You can't lose focus."

"Alright. I'll do my best to make sure we win this." I said before getting up. "The battle's about to start, so let's go."

Everyone nodded before we all left.

**At the arena**

"Okay, so after tha last match, the Caliosteo group only needs one more win! But if the Vivosaur group win, the battles will be tied!" Thr first announcer yelled. "The Vivosaur group has Dynal, king of the Dinaurians, against Rupert, the son of the FossilDigCEO and runner-up of the Caliosteo Cup! This is sure to be an interesting match! So, let's get on with the battle!"

"Rupert, you better not go easy on me." Dynal said.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said. "And I do not want you to go easy on me either."

Dynal laughed before saying, "I won't."

After that, Dynal went into his Vivosaur form. His other two Vivosaurs were an Onyx, and a Spino.

I send out Mapo King, and my two Mapos.

"Okay, Mapo King, Royal Strike on Dynal!" He does, taking out about a fifth of his health. "What...? How did it do so little?"

_The support effects! _Mapo King yelled.

_What?_

_The support effects! He's in the SZ, which instantly lowers my power, not to mention his support effects are lowering all my stats by 77%!_

_What? Great... How do we get around that?_

_Um... We attack with pineapples!_

_... _I sent him a mental image of me sweat dropping before going back to the battle.

"Mapo, Conqueror Fang on Spino!" He does, taking out about a fourth of its health.

Dynal has his Spino use Spino Blow on Mapo King, and due to the lowered stats, took out about a little over half of his health. He then had his Onyx use Onyx Bite on Mapo King, taking out a third of his health.

"Mapo King! I won't lose! Mapo King, Law of the Jungle!" He does, regaining almost all his health from one of my Mapos. "Okay, the Mapo that Mapo King used Law of he Jungle on, split the AZ with Mapo King and use Conqueror Combo on Onyx!" He does, taking out about a fourth of his health.

Dynal has his Onyx use Onyx Bite on my weak Mapo, which defeats it. Then he puts himself in the AZ and uses Royal Bite on my other Mapo, taking out about half his health.

"What?! Oh well, at least this gives us a good opening... Mapo King, get in the front AZ and use Royal Splash on Dynal!" He does, and takes out about three-fourths of his health.

Dynal uses Rex Roar on Spino, before having the Spino go into the AZ and use Venomous Combo on Mapo King, leaving him with 5 of his health. Then he has his Onyx use Onyx Fang on Mapo King, getting a critical and defeating him.

I was completely shocked by that point, and so was everyone on the Caliosteo side.

"... I still haven't given up! Mapo, get in the AZ and use Conquror Special on Spino!" He does, taking out about a third of his health.

Dynal uses Rex Roar on himself.

"... Mapo, Conqueror Special on Spino again!" He does, taking out another third of his health.

Dynal uses Regal Combo on Mapo, easily defeating him.

"I... I lost...?" I asked, shocked that I had lost so easily.

"The score has been evened!" The announcer yelled. "The score is four wins and four loses each! And with no other people to battle, the overall match has ended in a tie!"

"Well, if it wasn't for some people, we would've won it." Rosie said as she and basically everyone else walked over. "You should be lucky you managed to tie with us. If it wasn't for Rex and Vivian, we would've won."

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Dina yelled, taking a step closer to Rosie. "We should've won. You guys just got lucky."

"Oh really? WE got lucky?" Rosie asked, taking a step closer to Dina. "Don't you mean that YOU got lucky?"

"No, I mean you got lucky." Dina said. "Look, I'm not in the mood to argue, so let's just agree that both groups got lucky. Deal?"

"No. We don't have a deal. None of you are really strong. I mean, our entire group is better than your's. We have a couple of Master Fighters, the owner of Vivosaur Island and my grandfather, the guy who's in charge of the Fossil Center, a trio of ex-BB Bandits, and a trio of incredibly strong aliens.

"While all you have is you, who's an overconfident girl who thinks she's strong just because she beat some body-stealing skull, a rich boy who's the son of a guy who owns some buisness, a coward, a girl from the most evil people around, who also happens to be the grandaughter of my least favorite person from the Digadig tribe, a psycho fanboy, a cowboy, a hipster with weird hair, a guy with a blinding green mohawk, and a bubble gum obsessed hippie.

"So, how would you guys be better than us? I mean, we fought a psycho who woke up the legendary Frigi, and a planet eating alien. While all you guys have done is beat a body stealing skull. So how would that be any better?"

Everyone looked at Dina by that point. I hate to admit it, but she did bring up a good point when it came to use basically only beating a body stealing skull.

"... You left a few things out." Dina finally replied after a minute.

"What?"

"I said you left a few things out. When you were fighting the BB Bandits, the only serious thing they did was kidnap you and awaken Frigi. While we were fighting the BB Brigade, they did worse stuff then the BB Bandits did."

"Like what?"

"Well, Cole kidnapped girls (Cole: Hey, they were treated well!), Lester's wasn't the best, which was trapping people in jelly (Lester: HEY! It was a great plan!), Lola stole the things that power the park and almost shut it down (Lola: :D), and Joe/Don Boneyard almost sank all three islands (Joe: D:). So if you think all that the BB Bandits did was bad, think about that. Not to mention Zongazonga was more than just a body stealing skull."

"What do you mean?" Holt asked, confused.

"Well, I'll just quote what one of the Calio Slablets said. That should clear a few things up. It said, _'Zongazonga's immortality spell unleashed a great and terrible power. With this magic, he could force his own skull into the head of another, thereby assuming his very being. By taking over new bodies as his current one aged, Zongazonga assured himself of eternal life. The unfortunate victim chosen to give his body to Zongazonga was known as a Majestic Vessel. To be chosen as a Majestic Vessel was a fate worse than death, and the people feared it above all else.'_"

Everyone was silent after Dina stopped reciting the Slablet, until Todd finally said, "Dina, no offense, but how the heck do you rember that word-for-word?!"

"Well, it was importsnt, not to mention I like history. But that's the only one I have completely memorized." Dina replied while slightly smiling.

"... Was that it?" Rosie asked. "He doesn't sound so bad. I mean, Guhnash went around eating entire planets, with the people on them. So, how is having some weird immortality spell and having people think that getting their body stolen was a fate worse than death worse than having planets eaten?"

"Rosie, just give up for now." Holt said. "Guhnash and Zongazonga were both bad, so let's just agree both had their moments. Okay?"

"No. It's not okay." Rosie said angrily. "Look, Guhnash ate Dinauria, where the Dinaurians are from, and almost ate Earth, then blew up. If it wasn't for the Dinaurian's Stone Sleep thing, Hunter and I would be dead. Got anything to beat that?"

"Yes. I do." Dina said. "First, ZZ took over Joe's body and held the Caliosteo Cup just to find a new Majestic Vessel. Also, he lied that I was a member of the BB Brigade, and that I had cheated just to win the Cup. That caused everyone except my friends and Prof. Scatterly to turn on me, so I had to be on the run for a little bit. Then, he made Todd go psycho on me and attack me because he thought I hated him. Then he stole Rupert's body, then tried to kill me and Rupert. Is that enough for you?"

"... Sure, that's bad. But he still didn't eat any planets." Rosie said after a minute.

"Would you just give up?!" Dina asked, clearly getting mad by this point. "Look, in your thing, you got your Dino Medals stolen, got some curse thing put on you by Pauleen's grandfather, had to fight the BB Bandit trio a lot, got kidnapped, got frozen, got turned into a little rat thingie, then almost got blown up by an alien, then the whole amnesia side effect thing.

"I had to do the majority of everything then got attacked by a Giga Allo, Todd kept having fake stomachahes before getting captured by ZZ and turned temporarily psycho, Rupert got attacked by a robot, had a lot of arguments with his dad, and got his body stolen by Zongazonga. Pauleen got kidnapped, then her courage mask thing took over her, and before her mask came off, she kept talking to things like snowmen and ice men (Pauleen: H-Hey! Don't tell them THAT, digadig.). Joe got his body stolen by ZZ, disguised himself as Don Boneyard, then almost destroyed his own fossil park, and nothing's really happened to Dino yet.

"And then there's the worst of all of them, which surprisingly had nothing to do with Zongazonga. Pauleen, Rupert, the BB Brigade trio and I all got eaten by a whale named the Bonehemoth, meet a psycho named Robinson, his ball named Balliver which he thought was alive, had to fight the whale's tonsil, which was named Lord Tonzilla, then the worst part of this happened. We got **_thrown up_ **by the Bonehemoth."

It was silent for a few moments after that. Everyone had 'ew' looks on their faces, while the BB Brigade trio, Pauleen and I started to rember it (not that we ever forgot it), before becoming completely grossed out.

"... That's gross..." Duna said after a minute.

"Yeah, it was." Dina said. "You guys have no idea what it was like to be thrown up by a whale. Not to mention Robinson."

"You mean the guy who thought a ball was alive and became friends with it?" Holt asked.

Dina nodded and added, "And he named it Balliver."

"Sounds like you have been through a lot." Dynal said.

"But we still have been through more!" Rosie said, still not becoming convinced that it was equal or we went through worse. "I mean, who cares about that stuff?"

"...You're not going to admit it's equal, are you?" Dino asked.

"No! Why would I? I mean, all you guys are doing is trying to say you're better than us! Which, you aren't! Not even close!"

"Um... That's what YOU'RE trying to do, Rosie." Holt said, causing Rosie to glare at him.

" And I STILL haven't mentioned everyone we've met." Dina said, somehow pretty calm at this really long argument (She'd calmed down some). "There's Rockin' Billy, who helped scare Fighters off Ribular just to get rare fossils, and he said something kinda, no, EXTREMELY disturbing before my match with him that I won't say. There's Rupert's dad, the FossilDig CEO, who acted like a jerk and almost forced Rupert to stop competing in the Cup before his match with me, but he really actually cared for Rupert.

"Then there's Minister Pomposa. He's someone from the Kingdom of Nomadistan, who talks in third person and has a really weird accent and is obssesed with his mustache. Next is Joanie, a French girl who's a princess's assistant that pretended to do the Fossil Battles for the princess, but has started Fossil Battling and is actually pretty good. Then there's the princess I've been mentioning, Princess Pooch, who's a dog. She's the daughter of the ruler of the Kingdom of Nomadistan, which, of course, is ruled by dogs."

"... In some place, _dogs _are the royal family and things like that?" Raptin asked, not believing it.

"Yes. I know, it's weird, but it's true." Dina replied. "then there's the Staff Leaders, Stella, Terry, and Kent, who, like their name suggests, are the leaders of the staff. Finally, there's Prof. Scatterly, the owner of the Caliosteo MUseum on Cranial Isle. And, of course, there's the BB Brigade."

"That's a lot of weird people, but now it's my turn." Rosie said. "There's Nick Nack, a weirdo obssesed with dropping fossils, a ghost of a pirate named Capt. Woolbeard, Nevada, a... I forgot what she did. I think she's an explorer or treasure hunter or something like that. Then there's the Digadig Cheiftain, the second most evil guy on the planet, after Captain Bullwort."

"Hey, Grandpa's not evil, digadig!" Pauleen protested.

"Yes, he is, Digadig Girl." Rosie said. "He put that thing on me that made me talk like one of you! You have no idea how that feels."

"... I know how it feels, digadig." Pauleen said. "I mean, I talk like that all the time."

"Well, you just naturally do it! And you know what's worse? Whenever I was near your grandad, it would start up."

"Then how come it's not diga-doing it by me?"

"I don't know! But I don't want it to get started, so don't mention it!"

"... Then I don't believe you, digadig."

"WHAT?! Oh, come on! You were probably there when it happened, so don't question it!"

"... Wow, you're saying 'don't' a lot, digadig."

"..."

"..."

"... I still don't like your grandfather."

"You said 'don't' again, digadig."

"You annoy me, Digadig Girl."

"My name is Pauleen..."

"I'll call you whatever I want to, _Digadig Girl._"

"Fine! Then I'll call you... Uh... Pink Girl, digadig."

"I don't want to be called 'Pink Girl.'"

"Well I diga-don't want to be called Digadig Girl!"

"Well, too bad! I'm not going to call you by your real name! Especially since your grandad's the meanest guy on the planet! You know, after Captain Bullwort."

"Like I said, Grandpa's NOT EVIL, digadig! Also, who cares about what happened? It wore off, digadig."

"That's not good enough! I mean, that thing also caused me to faint, you know. So why would I let it go that easily?"

"You let it go long enough to ask about Frigi, digadig."

"..."

"See? Also, our hipshaker dance diga-did get rid of your amnesia."

"... Shut up."

"Huh?"

"I said shut up, Digadig Girl! Sure, those things helped, but it doesn't matter! I'm still upset about waht happened, so just let it go!"

"..."

"Aren't you going to say anything, Digadig Girl? Or have you given up trying to fool everyone?"

"... First, I'm not trying to fool anyone, digadig, you are. Second, I diga-don't want to argue anymore."

"So, you're chickening out?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Digadig Girl is scared because she can't think of anything else her grandad's done that's not bad."

"..."

"Not to mention, you suck at Fossil Battles. I mean, you made it to the semifinal in the Cup, so there must've not been much talent in the Cup in the first place."

"..."

"Rosie-" Mr. Richmond began before Rosie cut him off.

"Grandpa, I got this. So, you're also so shy you had to use some mask just to talk to people, which I think is just sad. I mean, who needs some stupid mask just to talk to people?"

"... Stop it."

"What do you mean by 'stop it'?"

"What it sounds like, digadig. At least I diga-didn't get in danger every four minutes and needed to be saved. Also, I won all my Cup battles quickly, digadig."

"Well, you got kidnapped and people had to save you. And that proves my point. The only talent in the Cup was Dina. But that's it. Hey, even that Todd guy who lost in the first round could probably beat you."

"HEY! I take that as an insult!" Todd yelled.

"That doesn't change the fact that I made it to the semifinal, digadig. and I also got revenge on Cole by beating him in a Fossil Battle after Lola stole the Super Electrominites, digadig. What do you have to say about that?"

"You got lucky. You lost to me very easily, so think about that."

"... I-"

"You what? Went easy on me? felt like you didn't need to go all out on me? We all know you went all out and lost REALLY easily, so just admit you're weak."

"... I... I..." Pauleen said, looking down and shaking. I couldn't tell if she was mad or if all the things Rosie's been saying was getting to her.

"Well?"

"Just leave her alone, Rosie." Dina said while glaring at her.

"Or what?" Rosie challenged.

"Or I'll have my team crush your's in a battle." Dina said. "So I would either leave her alone or get crushed. You saw my battle with Duna, I could just as easily make Anubis get all of your's with his Krypto Virus attack."

"That doesn't scare me." Rosie said.

"Look, I think you've made all of us mad, including people from your own group, so just give it up for now." I said.

"Fine." Rosie said before looking at Pauleen and pointing at her. "Don't think this is over, Digadig Girl. We'll finish this later."

After that, she left.

"Pauleen, are you okay?" Todd asked.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine, digadig... I'm just going to go outside for a little bit." PAuleen said sadly before leaving.

_I don't believe her. _Mapo King said. _She didn't sound so... truthful._

_I agree. Rosie really got to her, but being Pauleen she won't admit it. _I said. _But there's one thing clear at the moment._

_And that is?_

_That we're not going to be trusting each other for a long time, and that Rosie and Pauleen have a rivalry. Either that or Rosie's going to keep bugging Pauleen. Before you know it, Pauleen's pride may be completely crushed, and she'll go to her grandfather for help, if she hasn't already. I bet there's a reason Rosie's like this, so we can't instantly blame her, but what she did to Pauleen is completely unacceptable. So, it's officially us vs. her._

* * *

**Me: And it's done! :D**

**Raptin: Good, now GET THIS THING OFF ME!**

**Me: NEVER! *laughes evily***

**Dino: *comes in wearing a cape* I'll save you Raptin! *runs over to help Raptin but Zonga starts to cuddle with him too.**

**Dino and Raptin: 0_0**

**Dina: I don't even want to know what's going on... And why was I kinda OOC this chapter?**

**Me: 'Cause I'm the auther and I can do what I want.**

**Dina: -_-**

**Me: Anyway, time for reviews! :D**

**Monolu13: Thanks. :D Zonga: *gives hug***

**1Teffla1Shemliu1Tophis: Thanks. :D**

**DunalN2: Thanks. :D An yes, the name does scream Dina. And sorry about how long it took. I've been very busy. Also, thanks for the idea, but I think I'm going to do something else. You see, this is supposed to be a very serious chapter, with all the arguments, so I think I'm going to do something else.**

**Me: Well, that's it! I'll update ASAP, and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. And MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh, I forgot to ask this. Does anyone else feel like killing Rosie at the moment? I know I do. Anyway, like I said, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Zonga: *still cuddling Raptin and Dino***


	4. Warning: Plot Twist!

**Zonga: *is STILL snuggling with Raptin and Dino***

**Me: This is never gonna get old. :D**

**Raptin: GET. HIM. OFF. NOW.**

**Me: Your threats don't mean anything, Rapty. As long as I control him, he won't stop. Anyway, I'd like to thank 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis for helping me figure out how to do Pauleen's POV.**

**Hunter: Also, ild12 only owns the plot.**

**Me: And one last thing. I would like to say something to my parents, who's anniversary is today. :D So I would like to tell them anniversary real quick. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! :D Okay, time for the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Warning: Plot Twist!**

**-Pauleen's POV-**

_Who does that girl think she is, digadig?! Calling me weak? Well, she's the weak one. _I thought.

_Pauleen, she was just being mean. Don't let that get to you. _Omias said.

_But that was still completely uncalled for, digadig! I mean, why'd she say all that?!_

_First, you're right. That was uncalled for. Second, how am I supposed to know that?_

_I diga-don't know! But I did end up losing to her really quickly... Maybe she was right, digadig._

_Pauleen, don't let her get to you. She was just trying to be mean. You know I don't like it when you make me repeat things._

_But-_

_Pauleen, just calm down. Sure, you, Todd, Dina, Princess Pooch, and Rupert were the only great Fighters in the Cup, but that there wasn't any other good Fighters. Not to mention Cole was pretty good._

_Well, yeah, but-_

_Also, that girl was just trying to be mean._

_You've said that already, digadig._

_I don't care. I just need you to listen to me. DON'T LET IT GET TO YOU!_

_Okay, okay. Did you really have to yell, digadig?_

_Yes. Now, Pauleen-_

Just then, I think I hear something, digadig.

_Hold on, digadig. Did you hear something?_

_No. Why? Did you?_

_No. I'm just asking if you heard something even though I diga-didn't hear anything._

_No need to be sarcastic..._

That time, I know I hear a noise and before I know it, two BB goons have me.

"H-Hey! Let me go, digadig!" I yelled.

"Quit squirming, kid." One of the guys said.

"Why do you even want me?!"

"First, the boss needs as little competition as possible." The other BB goon said, diga. "Not to mention we've got plans for you, girl. _Big _plans.

"L-Like what, digadig?"

"Yeah, like we'd tell ya." BB Guy #1 Said. "You'll just have to see for yourself. But trust me, it's good. REAL good. No one will see it coming."

"Quit. We don't want anyone to hear us." BB #2 said. "Let's just get her back to base before anyone can stop us."

The other guy nods and they started to take me to where they had come from, digadig. But before they could, Todd walks out of the Fighter Station.

"TODD! HELP!" I yelled, causing him to notice what was going on, digadig.

"PAULEEN! I'M COMING!" Todd yelled as he started running over.

"Dang it! We've been caught!" BB #1 said.

"No matter. We're at the pickup spot." BB #2 said. "Just get her in the boat. He won't be able to catch us then.

The other guy nodded and drags me into the boat, which takes off almost immediately after, digadig.

* * *

**-Todd's POV-**

_I... I can't believe they took Pauleen... _I thought after the boat took off. I was currently standing at the edge of the shore. The boat was fast, and had disappeared almost as soon as it had taken off.

_Well, there's nothing much to do now other than tell everyone and try to find the BB Base. _Barbaros says.

_Yeah... All right! Let's go tell everyone and find that base! _I said.

After that little conversation, I run into the Fighter Station and told everyone what I had seen. Everyone looked shocked, and I heard Dina say something like "Pauleen got kidnapped AGAIN? Well, she's still doing better than Rosie..."

"So, you're saying Pauleen just got kidnapped by some BBs?" Holt asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't be lying about something like this." I said. "The only problem is that we have no clue where their base is. So, right now we need to focus on finding their base."

"Todd's right. At the moment, we must focus on finding their base, then we'll plan an attack to get Hunter and Pauleen back." Rupert said.

"But how?" Vivian asked. "We have absolutely no clues on where their base could be, and we know they won't give that type of information out willingly."

"That's it!" Dina randomly yelled, (which I think has become a habit to her) causing us to look at her weirdly. "All we have to do is wait 'till they come after us, and we defeat them, and we force 'em to tell us where their base is! It's foolproof!"

"What if they still refuse?" Dynal asked. "We can't hold them hostage, because if we do, we wouldn't be any better than them."

"Well, we could always hold out the fight until that Bullwort guy shows up. Maybe we can make him tell us where the base is." Raptin said.

"He wouldn't tell us anything." Snivels said. "So that won't work. Maybe we can put something stick all over the ground. That way, they're stuck until they tell us!"

"That's a horrible idea." Vivian said.

"Well, we can always turn the ocean into jelly so they're stuck in their boats!" Lester said.

"Well, we can always distract them with really cool video games, and maybe they'll let the location of their base slip!" Cole said.

"Well, we could always, like, shut down their boats so they can't leave until they tell us where the base is." Lola said.

"We should just force them, like Dina said." Vivian said.

"We should follow them back when they leave!" Dino said.

"Okay, everyone, calm down." Rupert said. "The only one of those ideas that would work is Lola's. I think that while we're in the battle, we'll have a couple of people sneak over to the boat, and shut it down. Then, we'll tell them we won't fix it until they tell us where their base is. If their smart, they'll agree and tell us where the base is."

"Great idea, Rupert!" I said. "Oh, and you too, Lola."

"Hey! How come you guys like Lola's idea, but not mine?!" Cole asked, upset.

"Because, out of the three of you, she comes up with the best plan." Dina said. "Think about it. There was kidnapping girls and treating them well, turning a hot spring to jelly, then shutting down the parks by stealing the things that power them. Do I really need to say which was best?"

"But-"

"And, your second plan was to distract Fighters with electronics, while Lester's was to turn the hot spring into chocolate pudding. Lola didn't really have a plan for that, but you get my point."

"I know, but-'"

"And just now you said distract them with electronics and Lester's was turning the ocean into jelly, while Lola's was to shut down their boats. Do I really need to continue with this?"

"... No. But, my plan to kidnap girls was great!"

"Whatever you say, Colio."

"Colio? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Like it? It's my new nickname for ya. Hope you like it, _Colio._"

"Just stop calling me Colio, Diny."

"Wow. That's just pathetic, Colio. Surely you can come up with something better than Diny."

"How's 'Psycho' sound?"

"Psycho? That would match YOU, Mr. Hipster."

"I am not a psycho Blue Girl!"

"Whatever you say, Coliolo."

"That's even worse than Colio, Ms. I love Rupert!"

"Oh you did not just go there."

"Oh yes I did."

"Well, you know I know who you like, so, if you don't say I won, I'll tell everyone."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh really? Hey, everyone! Cole likes-'

'fine! You win! Happy now?"

"Yep."

"So, is someone going to go tell Rosie what's going on or are we just going to stand around and watch Dina and Cole yell at each other?" Dino asked after he managed to stop laughing.

"Right." I said. "So, who's going to go tell Rosie?"

"I will." Mr. Richmond said before he left.

"So, who do you have a crush on, Colio?" Lester asked.

"Seriously Lester? Seriously?"

* * *

**-Rosie's POV-**

_So, this Pauleen girl got kidnapped? Well, she was annoying and evil anyway. _I think after the Patrol Team explained what happened.

_Rosie, do you know how mean that sounds? _Siamo said.

_Well, it's true! _I said back.

_Well, that doesn't change the fact she got kidnapped. _Nychus said.

_I know. That poor girl... _Maia said.

_Well, it's her fault! She should have been able to defend herself! It was only a few BB goons. _I said.

_Well, you got kidnapped by BB goons as well, Rosie. Don't forget that. _Siamo said.

_Well I wasn't expecting it!_

_So Pauleen was? _Nychus asked.

_Well... I don't know. But she should have known better than going out at a time like this! So overall it's her fault!_

_Well, you know, since she and Hunter are both officially kidnapped, they may be being kept in the same area if not room. _Siamo said.

_So?_

_What if they start to like each other?_

_Siamo, that won't happen. Hunter's got me and Pauleen's got Todd, so why would they like each other?_

_Well, who knows how long it will take for them to be rescued. It may take a while, so you never know._

_... Well, we need to find them right away! We got to stop that from happening!_

Siamo laughed before saying, _That's more like it._

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**-Hunter's POV-**

I was just sitting in the room they had me in thinking about what Captain Bullwort had said yesterday, when I heard some noise from outside.

"Come on, quit struggling, kid."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"And what can you do?"

"Um..."

"Told you."

"Would you two just be quite? We're here."

The door opens, and I see two BB Bandit members standing there, each holding an arm of a very angry looking girl. At that point, they push her in before starting to close the door.

"You can't do this, digadig! Just wait till my friends find out!" The girl yells angrily.

"Yeah, whatever, kid. You'll be lucky if they even manage to find our base! Ha!" One of the guards said before closing the door.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine digadig." The girl said before looking at me an getting a surprised look. "Hey, you're Hunter, aren't you?"

"Yep. The one and only. You are?" I asked.

"Oh. My name's Pauleen, digadig."

"Pauleen... I recognize that name... Have we met before?"

"Yes. In the Digadig Village, remember?"

I think for a second before I remember where I had seen her before.

**_-Flashback-_**

_I was at the Digadig Village in Knotwood Forest, and I was walking to go visit the Digadig Cheiftain, when I bump into a girl who's about two years older than me, making her about thirteen. She looked like a Digadig version of Rosie, but with green eyes and the tips of her hair were yellow._

_"Hey, sorry about bumping into you." I said._

_The girl just looked at me, before running off._

_"Huh? What was that about?" I asked no one in particular._

_"That was Pauleen, digadig." The Digadig Cheiftain said as he walked over to me._

_"Who's Pauleen?" I asked._

_"That girl you bumped into, digadig." The Digadig Cheiftain said._

_"Oh. Guess I probably should've known that..."_

Yes, you should have. _Spike, my Spinax said._

_"So, do you know this girl?" I asked the Cheiftain, ignoring Spike's comment._

_"Of course, digadig. She's my granddaughter."_

_That caught me off guard._

_"You have a granddaughter? How come I haven't seen her 'til now?"_

_"She's... Very shy, digadig. She doesn't really talk to anyone except me, digadig. So she was probably hiding or something when you've been here before."_

_"Why is she so shy that she can't talk to people?"_

_"Well, she wasn't like this when she was younger, digadig."_

_"What happened?"_

_"When she was very young, something happened to her that greatly embarrassed her, digadig. After that happened, whenever she would walk by people, they would laugh at her. She'd been shy since, digadig. A few years later another girl brought it up again in front of everyone, digadig. Pauleen got extremely embarrassed, and after that only started talking to me and her family, digadig."_

_"... Wow, that's pretty sad."_

_"It is, digadig."_

_After a minute of awkward silence, I said, "So, anything else interesting about Pauleen?"_

_"Well, she's into Fossil Battles, digadig."_

_"She is? Cool. Dos she have any Vivosaurs yet?"_

_"Yes. I think it's called an Amargo, digadig."_

_"That's cool. Anyway, I think I have to go meet Rosie, so bye. See you later."_

_"Bye, digadig."_

_And after that, I left, still pretty interested in this Pauleen girl._

**_-End of flashback-_**

"Oh, you're that girl I bumped into that day." I said aster remembering that day.

"Really, digadig? I diga-didn't know that." Pauleen said sarcasticly.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't talk to people. What happened?" I asked.

"I got over it, digadig." Pauleen said simply.

"Oh really? You just got over it?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I diga-don't have to tell you everything."

"Fine. But I will find a way to make you."

"Go ahead and try."

"So, how did you overcome your shyness?"

"Great way to make me, digadig." Pauleen said while sweatdropping.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to make you?"

"And how will you diga-do that?"

"Wow, you're stubborn."

"So are you."

"Okay, if I tell you how I got trapped here and tell you something very important, will you tell me about how you got here and how you overcame your shyness?"

Pauleen was silent for a moment before saying, "Fine, digadig. Why don't I tell you about my shyness, then you tell me how you got here, then I'll tell you how I got here, digadig?"

"Sounds fine to me. So, go ahead."

"Well, it started when I took this mask that gives whoever wears it more confidence from my village, digadig."

"So you stole it?"

"No! I diga-didn't!"

"So you asked for it?"

"... No."

"Then you stole it."

"I diga-didn't!"

"Whatever. Just continue with your story."

"Well, after I stole-I mean borrowed, the mask, I entered the Caliosteo Cup, digadig. I won all my matches quickly, digadig. People also referred to me as 'the mysterious masked Fighter.' I met Dina and Todd, and we all became friend, digadig. Although Todd and I were about half and half friends and enemies. We had to fight the BB Brigade, one of which kidnapped me. You see, I lost my mask, so I was looking for it, digadig. Todd and Dina showed up, with Todd completely not recognizing me, but Dina did. After Todd failing a pick up line on me, they asked if they could help me, digadig."

"What'd he say?"

"He said, 'Someone must've dropped an angel because I can see myself in your eyes.'"

I just looked at her for a moment, before laughing for about two minutes straight, causing Pauleen to sweatdrop.

"Um... I know it's funny, digadig, but why are you laughing so hard?"

"I-I'm sorry, but that's the biggest fail I've ever heard. Okay, Dina and Todd offered to help you, got it. You know, no need to tell the entire story. Just get to the part where you overcame your shyness."

"... Wow, you have no patience, diga-do you?"

"Nope." I said, smiling proudly.

"Riiiiight... Anyway, after a bunch of stuff happened, Rupert stood up to hid dad, so I thought that;d be a good time to take of my mask, digadig. But it turns out that if you wear the mask too long, it takes control, digadig. When I tried to take the mask off, nothing happened. I freaked out, then ran off and hid somewhere, digadig. The mask was starting to take over, but luckily Dina arrived and stopped it before anything too bad happened, digadig."

"... Wow. Talk about freaky."

"Yeah. After that I just stopped wearing the mask and stopped being so shy around people, digadig."

"That's really good, Pauleen."

"Thanks. Now, how diga-did you get here?"

"Well, it was a normal day for us, when we heard something going on outside. We all went out and found a bunch of BB Bandits wrecking everything. So we all naturally went to fight them. we managed to take them all out, but someone came and kidnapped me. I don't really remember much other than the person grapping me before ending up here."

"... Wow."

"Yeah, so are you ready to tell how you got here?"

"... I guess... Anyway, it all started after we got to Vivosaur Island, digadig. We all diga-didn't like each from the start. We all started to have practice battles, you know, to test each other's strength. I got paired up with Rosie, and when we battled, she crushed me, digadig. Something seemed off with her. I mean, she kept saying she wanted to prove everyone from the Caliosteo Islands weren't near as strong as you guys, digadig. After all the battles were over, Rosie and Dina kept comparing what happened in our respective adventures. Then Rosie called my grandfather evil, so I got in an argument with her that ended with Rosie insulting my skills as a Fighter, digadig. So, after that she left and I went outside of the Fossil Center and then before I knew it the BB Bandits had gotten me, digadig."

"So that's what happened. That didn't sound like Rosie though... Anyway, sorry about what she said."

"It's okay, digadig. So you said you'd also tell me something important. So what is it, digadig?"

"Well, the BB Bandit goons keep talking about three revivals. So, I think I've figured what they are. I just hope I'm wrong..."

"What are they?"

I tell her, and she paled and looked at me with a kinda of scared look.

"I hope you're wrong, digadig..."

"Yeah. But if I'm not, things are about to get pretty bad."

* * *

**Raptin: Would you PLEASE make him stop now?**

**Me: ... Well, I am in a good mood today. So I guess so. Zonga, drop them.**

**Zonga: *gets a sad face before dropping Dino and Raptin***

**Dino: Well, I'd like to stay, but I need to get back to being Dino Man! *leaves***

**Raptin: Why are you in such a good mood?**

**Me: My mom and I showed my dad the Nyan Cat song. XD He was so annoyed.**

**Raptin: I bet. that song is just plain annoying. -.-'**

**Me: Also, I'd like to say happy anniversary to my parents again. :D HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! :D Well, time for reviews!**

**Luna23111: Thanks. :D It wasn't meant to be funny, but that makes me feel good. :D So thanks. Oh, merry (very late) Christmas!**

**DunalN2: YAY! :D Glad you're happy. And yes, I'll still use your toothbrush idea. It's really funny and random, which is what I'm good at. :D**

**1T1S1T: :D I'm glad you're happy.**

**Frostfire05: Yay! :D I'm not the only one who wants to kill Rosie. And I answered the rest in FFR, so... Bye. :D**

**Leodasdragon: Welcome to the group, Leodas! :D Also, thanks for that. I'm glad you like it. :D And I think everyone wants to kill Rosie. Also, I love your profile pic. It's all Damian-ish. :3 Zonga: *hugs***

**ForbiddenKHfan: Thanks. :D**

**Me: Also, I put a new poll up on my profile, so be sure to check it out! And that's it! Well, see you next chapter! This is ilovedogs12, saying valete (goodbye to multiple people in classic Latin) to all my reviewers, friends, and fans! Valete!**


	5. Mostly Filler and First Revival Revealed

**Me: Hey. :D So, sorry this is a little late. Well, I'll just get straight to it. But first, I have a little game for you guys. In this chapter, I've put a bunch of mentions of other things. I'll put a list at the bottom, and anyone who can guess what it's from (Like, exact movie, game, etc.) will get 1000 virtual cookies, anyone who can guess who said it will get 10,000 virtual cookies, and anyone who can guess both will get 1,000,000 virtual cookies. :) Anyway, to the chapter! Oh, one last thing! This chapter, while having a few important things, is mostly filler and completely random. Now on to the chapter for real.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. There are a lot of mentions to other things, so I'm just gonna say I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mostly Filler and First Revival Revealed**

**-Unknown Location-**

**-No Specific POV-**

Capt. Bullwort was standing in his office, waiting for news about one of the three revivals. After a few minutes of waiting, the grunt finally came in.

"It's about time! I've been waiting for an hour!" Capt. Bullwort screamed at the poor, innocent grunt/guard.

"Sir, it's been fifteen minutes." The guard said, nervously looking up at his boss.

"That's still long enough!" Capt. Bullwort said before calming down some. "Now, the report?"

"R-Right. The first revival is almost done." The guard said. "The original plan was for it to be done around chapter eight, but the revival has gone quicker than planned, so probably next chapter."

Capt. Bullwort looked at the guard before yelling, "What have I told you about breaking the fourth wall?!"

"Luke, I am your father."

"WHA...?!"

"With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Now you're just plain not making sense..."

"GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!"

"Would you stop?"

"LET IT RIP!"

"..."

'It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

"..."

"DIGIMODIFY!"

"..."

"NOT TAKE MIRROR!"

"..."

"I am Error."

"Yes, you are. You are error."

* * *

**With the good guys**

**-Tro's POV (A Vivosaur POV?! *gasp* IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!)"**

We were all basically going over the plan on attacking the boat, when things just got random. You see, it started like this:

_"We should send people who are good with machines to the boat, that way we'll actually be able to fix it." _Rupert said, causing a bunch of weird looks.

_"Really? I think we should make Lester mad then send him to the boat, then we'll all be stuck." _Cole said, making Lester look offended (despite how true it was), Rupert to roll his eyes, and everyone else to laugh.

"Good one, Colio." His B-Plesio said, sending what he said out to all of us so we could hear it.

_"Well, let's see you come up with a better idea then, genius." _Cole quickly said back, making us laugh more.

"Fine. I will." B-Plesio said. "We need to get... Um... A giant flying monkey that's good with boats to... break the boat! ... Yeah, that's it!"

That's when the craziness started. We all laughed like crazy at first. I mean, who wouldn't? Anyway, after we finally stopped laughing (which took about thirty minutes, no joke), Dina said, _"Okay, what are we really gonna do?"_

_"Well, we need to destroy the wiring to the boat, making it impossible for the BBs to leave." _Todd said, which caused even more weird looks then when Rupert basically the same thing.

Dina gasped, and pretended to be shocked. _"Really?! I thought our goal was to boost the boat's speed so it's easier for them to get away."_

_"Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me, princess." _Todd said. That's when it got even weirder.

_"Yeah, well, bazinga!" _Dina quickly said back. At that point everyone was looking at those two like they were insane. Which I think they probably were at that point.

"_It's a-me, Mario!"_

_"Hey! Listen! You're not Mario!"_

_"Well-"_

_"Look, before y'all continue with this, we really need to think about this." _Joe said, causing them to stop.

_"Well, excuuuuse me, princess." _Dina and Todd muttered under their breath, causing all of us to laugh and Joe to blush.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, Pauleen, do you have a feeling all our friends and/or Capt. Bullwort are randomly quoting things?" Hunter asked Pauleen, who was sitting next to him.

"Yes, diga..."

* * *

_"Guys, as funny as this is, we should talk plans, not... Whatever it is you're talking about." _Raptin said, still laughing.

"B-But... Funniness..." Typhoon said sadly, making us laugh more.

"As much as I hate to say it, Mr. Lizard does have a point." Bert says, making Raptin look offended. (Wow, there's been a lot of offending in this)

_"Right. So, Dr. Diggins, you'll be in the group." _Dina said. _"Um... We should send a couple of KL-33Ns as well. Rupert, do you think Di66-R will work as well?"_

_"Probably." _Rupert replied. _"But if nothing else I'll get my father to change him so that's possible as well."_

_"Great! Well, time to start the very detailed planning." _Dina said evilly before smirking.

_Great... What's she planning this time? _I think before Dina starts coming up with the details of the plan.

* * *

**-Unknown Location-**

**-No Specific POV-**

"Sir! Sir!" The guard (the same from earlier) yelled as he ran into Capt. Bullwort's office. "The first revival's done. Things have gone much faster than planned."

"Excellent! Bring him in this instant." Capt. Bullwort said to the guard, who instantly nodded and left to go get the first revival.

"This is great. Now I can use the first revival as the leader of the upcoming attack! Man, I'm a genius." Capt. Bullwort said to himself without noticing the revival and guard coming in.

"Um... Not to interrupt your... Celebrating, sir, but the revival's here." The guard said.

Capt. Bullwort turned around to see the guard with a man, probably in his late twenties, with dark black hair and creepy, pale purple eyes.

"Welcome." Capt. Bullwort said to the revival before turning to face the guard. "Get out. I'd like to speak to out revival alone."

"Yes sir." The guard said before leaving.

"So, what do you need me for?" The revival said while looking at Bullwort, clearly upset he needed to see him.

"I'd like to talk to you." Capt. Bullwort said. "At the moment, my group, the BB Bandits, and I are currently planning on taking over Vivosaur Island and the Caliosteo Islands. We're going to need your help."

"And I would help you why?"

"Because we revived you. Also, some people you don't like are currently helping fight back. Also, we have a member of that group you don't like captured, but we need your help specifically with something we have planned."

"... Fine, I'll help. But do not expect me to follow your orders."

"I wouldn't want you too. But that's great. The plan is for you to lead the upcoming attack, shocking everyone when they see you. Then not too long after that, is when our next plan is put into motion. Also, how are you enjoying what we did?"

"It certainly helps with a few things. And I guess that plan is good, it may have a few flaws though."

"Good, and- Hey! What makes you think you can start bossing me around when I was the one who revived you?!"

"For one, your plan has some flaws. What if they're expecting an attack and are making plans? And the reason I'm 'bossing you around' is because I achieved much more than you did. You failed the one job you were given. But, despite that, I am glad to be a part of the group, and cannot wait for my revenge."

"Well, you ARE in charge of the upcoming attack, so I'll let you handle the flaws. And even though that offends me, I'm glad to hear that. Welcome to the group, _Zongazonga._"

* * *

**Me: OH YEAH! ZZ'S BACK! BET YA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YA?! This chapter may be short, but it's got a big reveal in it! :D Anyway, here is the list (note: in order):**

**1. "Luke, I am your father."**

**2. "With great power, comes great responsibility."**

**3. "GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!"**

**4. "LET IT RIP!"**

**5. "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this."**

**6. "DIGIMODIFY!"**

**7. "NOT TAKE MIRROR!"**

**8. "I am error."**

**9. "Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess."**

**10. "Bazinga!"**

**11. "It's a-me, Mario!" (This is too easy... I'm sorry, but if anyone doesn't get this, that's just plain sad)**

**12. "Hey! Listen!"**

**Also, there's another thing I'm planning on doing, but I'll save it for next chapter. Well, review time.**

**Luna23111: Thanks. :D**

**DunalN2: I can't tell. *smirk* And LOL. :)**

**Leodasdragon: Yes, they do. XD And what was that evil laugh for? Do you think you know what they are?**

**Raptin Guest: Yes, she does. XD I made it that way 'cause I can. *evil laughter* Well, the next FFR chapter should be up soon, and here's this update. XD**

**me: And that's it. :D Well, don't forget the challenge. 'Till next time, this is ilovedogs12 saying bye to all the peeps who read this.**


	6. Zongazonga's Return, Part One

**Me: To start things up, here's the results. I'll put the answers, then I'll put who got it right.**

**1. "Luke, I am your father." Darth Vader, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (DunalN2, Luna23111, BloodLily16, Chidori Minami)**

**2. "With great power, comes great responsibility." Spiderman's uncle (I think) and someone from Super Man (Once again, I think), Their respective movies. (DunalN2, BloodLily16)**

**3. "GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!" Theme, Pokémon. (Everyone)**

**4. "LET IT RIP!" Multiple people, entire Beyblade series (Both original and Metal Saga) (Chidori Minami, BloodLily16, Leodasdragon, WinterGirl)**

**5. "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." Old Man, original Legend of Zelda. (No one)**

**6. "DIGIMODIFY!" Multiple people, Digimon Tamers (Chidori Minami, WinterGirl, Leodasdragon, BloodLily16)**

**7. "NOT TAKE MIRROR!" Yeta/Blizzeta, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (No one. I suggest looking up "not take mirror." It's one of the creepiest things I've ever seen. I actually saw the scene on something, and I'm playing the game now. I'm not to that part yet, but...)**

**8. "I am Error." Error, Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link and Di66-R, Fossil Fighter Champions (I completely forgot he said that until someone pointed it out. 0.0) (Luna23111 (Guessed it was from a Zelda game), Chidori Minami (FFC), Leodasdragon (FFC))**

**9. "Well, exuuuuuse me, princess." Link, Legend of Zelda cartoon (BloodLily16)**

**10. "Bazinga!" Sheldon, multiple Big Bang Theory episodes (This is so out of place XD) (Leodasdragon, BloodLily16)**

**11. "It's a-me, Mario!" Mario, multiple Mario games (Everyone except DunalN2 (sorry 'bout that. Or when you said 9 did you really mean 11?))**

**12. "Hey! Listen!" Navi, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (BloodLily16, WinterGirl)**

**Good job everyone. :D All of you get 1,000,000 virtual cookies. I'm too lazy to actually do all that. XD Anyway, I only own the plot. Here's the chapter. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Zongazonga's Return Part 1**

**-Rupert's POV-**

After about a week of planning, then another week of waiting, the day the invasion came finally happened.

First, for the planning, we decided that Todd, Dina, Dino, Holt, Rosie, and I would be the main distractions, heading straight out into the majority of the group. Then Raptin, Duna, Vivian, Snivels, Rex, Lester, and Cole would take on any who managed to escape. In the meantime, Joe, Dr. Diggins, Dynal, my father (who came to check things such as the Fossil Cannon), Lola, a small group of KL-33Ns, and Di66-R would head out towards the boat and shut it down. Then we would make them tell us where their base, and Hunter and Pauleen, was.

We all agreed it was a great plan and pretty much foolproof. So, when the day of the invasion came, we were ready. It was Holt who discovered it. He just finished cleaning some fossils and was heading towards the hotel, when he saw the boat come up. He quickly ran over to us and told us what was happening.

"People of Vivosaur Island, I suggest surrendering to the BB Bandits, or else you'll have to fight over two hundred BB Bandit members." A voice that sounded strangely familiar said over speakers. "And I'm not talking about just any members, I'm talking about the strongest. These people are a group of secret BB Bandit members that have been trained in secret since the start of the BB Bandits. I seriously suggest giving up. The choice is yours."

"Secret members that have been trained in secret since the beginning of the BB Bandits? That doesn't sound good." Holt said, looking and sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, well, we can take them." Dina said. "I mean, we're all either Master Fighters, Rank 20 Fighters, or really high up in some kind of group. We even have the king of the Dinaurians. We can beat 'em no problem."

"Don't you think you're being a little overconfident?" Rosie asked.

Dina just stood there, looking confused. "Huh?"

"Simple. You think there's no way we could lose." Rosie explained. "What if they're expecting this? And we have no clue how strong they could be. These are basically trained soldiers, we have no clue how strong they are."

"But-" Dina began, before getting cut of by Holt.

"Um... I don't want to interrupt this...interesting argument, but we better say we're gonna fight. They're sending out those guys now."

We all nod before running outside. Sure enough, there was a large amount of BB Bandits coming out of the boats. They were wearing different clothing. Instead they had black shirts covered by purple jackets with the pattern Snivels had on his shirt. They also had black gloves with dark purple cuffs. But those were the only main difference.

"You guys have taken too long to pick." The same voice from earlier said from one of the boats. "I hope your prepared to fight these people off. ATTACK!"

At that point, all the BB Bandits, or let's just call them BB Soldiers, sent out their Vivosaurs. And at that point, we were looking at all of them in shock.

EVERY SINGLE Vivosaur was a Super Evolver. That's right. EVERY SINGLE ONE.

"Well, this is going to be harder than we thought." Raptin said.

"Oh, incase I forgot to mention, those 'two hundred BB Bandits' thing I mentioned earlier are just the ones protecting the boat." The voice from earlier said. "Your only fighting about a hundred of them. Good luck."

The voice started to laugh. We all looked, and saw it was coming from a man standing under an overhang part of the biggest boat's roof. He was completely covered in shadow.

"All right guys." Dina said. "Change of plans. We have to get to that guy."

I nod. "We'll hold them off. You head straight to the boat."

Dina nods before sending out Tro and running towards the boat. I turn to face everyone.

"So, who's ready to fight some BB Soldiers?"

* * *

**-Dina's POV-**

"Tro, Lugmos Sphere!" I yelled, with Tro taking out another Soldier's Vivosaur. "Come on, Tro!"

We kept running until we reached the main boat.

"So, finally made it, huh?" The man, still covered in shadows, asked. "I thought since you're the winner of the Caliosteo Cup, you would've made it sooner. Looks like I was wrong."

"Who are you?! Where's your base?! Where are Hunter and Pauleen?! What are you planning?! And will you get out of that shadow so I can see you?" I demanded, Tro still out of his Dino Medal form and standing next to me.

"Wow. you ask a lot of questions. As for who I am, you'll find out soon enough. Your friends are currently being held at out base, which I won't tell you the location of."

"What have you done to them?!"

"Nothing. Yet."

"Yet?! What do you mean, 'yet'?!"

"I was joking. I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, answer the rest of my questions."

"Right. I can't tell you what we're planning. But I will say we have three revivals planned, one of which has been completed."

"... Three revivals? And one's completed?! Who or what is it?!"

"Ha! Like I'd tell you! We also have a few other things planned, but I won't tell you that."

"Well, will you at least get out of that shadow now?"

"As you wish." The man said as he stepped out of the shadow.

The man had dark black hair that was straight and went half-way down his neck, and creepy, pale purple eyes. He was wearing a light purple jacket that went to his elbows with one line of medium-sized white-ish grey dots going down the front, a black shirt underneath it, black jeans, and mostly black boots with some white on them.

"Who're you?!" I asked the man. Again.

"Aw, you don't recognize me?" He asked.

"No. Why should I?" At that point, Tro had started growling and got closer to me.

"Because, we have a pretty good amount of history together. Including you making me explode."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never made anyone explode. I've only made some fake monster and a crazy skull explode. Are you trying to tell me your one of them?"

"You just probably don't recognize my new body. Now, I know what you're thinking. 'New body? What are you talking about?' Well, I will just say that I no longer have a need for any Majestic Vessel. The people who work with Bullwort some how gave me an immortal body when they revived me. I don't know how, so do not ask. Also, incase you were wondering, this is what I looked like originally. Except I had less...modern clothing. Anyway, are you ready to finish what was started when you won the Cup?"

"... Majestic Vessel... Revival...New body... I'm so doing this out of order... What you originally looked like... Three revivals... Then that means you're... B-But that's impossible..."

"No it's not. And that's right... I am Zongazonga, king of the ancient Caliosteo Islands!"

* * *

**Dina: WHY YOU LEAVE BAD CLIFFHANGER?!**

**Me: Because I really wanted to get it up today so I had to cut it short. Like there were a lot of thing I wanted to put in this chapter that'll have to be in the next one. Anyway, here are the reviews.**

**DunalN2: Good job. :) And most were from games, except I think about four...? Maybe...**

**Luna23111: Good job. :D**

**WinterGirl: Yep. :D And I updated again. And Western's different from Southern... I'm from Georgia so I know a lot of people with Southern accents... Anyway, you did good. You were the only one who got Navi by name and game. :D I'm currently playing Ocarina of Time, and she's so annoying with her "Hey! Listen!" Especially in the middle of a fight...**

**Leodasdragon: Thanks. I understand the evil laughter. I do that sometimes... Not out loud, but to myself. :D And that was probably my favorite part too... Or the ZZ and Bullwort part at the end... And thanks for pointing out the Di66-R part. I completely forgot it said that... :D And is your profile pic of young and old/present Damian? (I'm looking at it from the small picture of the review page) If so, it's so freakin' cute. :D Especially little Damian...**

**BloodLily16: First, welcome! :D And you never know. I want to surprise people. *evil laughter* And you did really good. I think you got the best overall score (once again, too lazy to count). And yes, the annoying fairy. Navi, to be specific. And once again, welcome. XD**

**Chidori Minami: Good job. :D And the "Harry Potter (Mario)" part was funny. XD**

**Me: Okay, so for the thing I said I was going to do, it's bringing up a subject I mentioned in FFR. So, for this story, I'm planning on adding OCs as siblings for all the characters. There are two rules though.**

**1. They have to be a sibling of a character from this story. Although I've come up with Pauleen's whole family, and I think Raptin's.**

**2. I think that's was it... Well, this is awkward...**

**Anyway, I may need a little help naming one of Pauleen's brothers if I decide to do it... He can't be named Paul though. That's the name of her twin brother.**

**Also, due to the shortness of this chapter and the previous chapter, the next one's going to be really long. Kinda like two put in one. So it may end up taking two or three weeks to complete.**

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts on this, enjoy the cookies, and review. Bye! :D**


End file.
